Dbz new saga
by Shadowknight98
Summary: Just taking out the dbz bad guys and replacing theme with sailorscout tell me what you think


Chapter 1.(ultimate time skip)

Krillin and Gohan stared helplessly into the whirl pool that was created by the spirit bomb they hoped goku and piccolo had survived. "Do you think the survived I mean they were really close to the blast?" Asked Gohan. "Of course they have we have to give them more faith than that "said Krillin. "Damn those sailor scouts sailor Pluto is the first one we fought and I already hate her" said Gohan. "For what they done to planet vegeta and the namekians". "Gohan look its piccolo and goku is with" said Krillin. Gohan looked over to see a panting Goku and piccolo sitting on a island not so far. "Daddy your alive" Gohan said as he and Krillin flew.

"DADDY" Gohan yelled as he jumped into Goku's arms. "You did Goku you killed sailor Pluto were saved" Krillin said. As the group sat in a silence it was interrupted by Krillin's gasps of fear "Huh what is it Krillin" Asked Goku. As the others looked up at the rocks they too layed their eyes upon sailor Pluto, the blast had torn her clothes and made it more revealing. "DIE GOKU" sailor Pluto yelled in rage. A red beam had shot from her finger tip and was aimed straight for Goku's chest but unexpectedly Piccolo knocked Goku aside taking the blast to his own chest. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Goku yelled his anger sky rocketing. "No -no PICCOOOOOOOLOOOOOOO" Gohan yelled.

"For the sake of my master sailor moon all saiyan must die" Pluto said with no emotion " A saiyan kills her in the future I must not let that happen". Goku glared and Pluto with no longer sympathy but hatred "Krillin, Gohan my spaceship is not to far from here take piccolo and Bulma and leave now" Goku said not taking his eyes of Pluto. "WE CANT LEAVE YOU" They both yelled in unison. "Am sorry but if you think you and your little friends can escape your sadly MISTAKEN" Pluto said as she screamed out the last bit as she sent a little red beam flying and hit Krillin. "HELP ME" was the last thing he said before he was blown to bits by the beam. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA pop goes the weasel" sailor Pluto joke as goku snapped.

"I- WON'T- LET- YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS" Goku screamed "errrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggg ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh" Goku's screamed as he powered up. Sailor Pluto backed away while Gohan stared in shock. She had been warned about a certain transformation but never would she have thought it was real. "I WONT LET YOU" Goku screamed as he powered up beyond belief "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Goku screamed as his hair turned golden and his eye's turned aqua.

"Gohan listen very carefully take piccolo and leave this planet now" Goku said but Gohan still stood there in shock "THIS IS THE LAST TIME AM GOING TO TELL YOU LEAVE NOW" Goku screamed. Gohan ran over to piccolo and picked him up and flew off while Goku glared at Pluto." King Kai with the remaining wishes I would like you to revive every one was killed on namek" Goku said "then have them every one on namek transported to earth apart from me and Pluto". Saiyan's weren't as innocent as you think they did a lot of evil things as well" Pluto smiled which then disappeared as goku smiled as well "The saiyan payed for their crime the scouts saw to that now its their turn to pay" Goku said as he powered up "NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORROR PLUTO".

"_Chronos Typhoon" Pluto yelled as she aimed it at goku who dodged easily as she kept on using it. "Why cant I hit you" she yelled and after a long pause goku said "you did not say please". " Why you" She screamed " super nova" she yelled as she hauled the attack a goku. There was a huge explosion but Goku came out unharmed "What are you" she screamed. Goku stared at her and said "you haven't figured it out yet well ill explain" Goku said while she stared at him blankly _"_I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!_" Goku stated simply.

As they fought goku new he already won "I give up Pluto give up your way and we will never meet again" said goku emotionless. "I wont let you walk away" yelled Pluto "Pluto planet power". A beam with great power was fired directly at Goku "You fool KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"Goku screamed and Pluto was killed in the beam battle but what will happen in the next fight tune in next time.


End file.
